Slytherin Versus Gryffindor
by xxDMHGxx
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret. Harry and Ron are determined to find out what it is, how far will they go? Cute little one shot for now. R&R, first time writing, only constructive criticism please.


Slytherin Versus Gryffindor

It was a foggy afternoon in the great wizarding school of Hogwarts. Students were laughing, giggling, and eating gumdrops... oh wait never mind. Since there was a quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, children were being accused of stealing 'battle strategies', sabotage, and dangerous pranks, so the whole atmosphere was yelling out WAR. Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger were planning out what Harry's strategy should be as seeker of Gryffindor. Even though Hermione didn't like quidditch, she could plan out all their trajectories, which was unknown to most students and staff at Hogwarts, but Harry and Ron took advantage of their best friend's intellectual level by reserving her as their secret weapon. "Those Slytherins won't even know what hit them." Ron said happily.

Meanwhile, Hermione was off visiting the library, or that was at least the excuse that she had made to leave Harry and Ron. "Hi, I'm glad you could make it." Said an anonymous voice. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come last week, Harry and Ron were nagging me about what our strategy should be, I honestly don't know what you people see in quidditch, it's a ridiculous sport." Hermione said. At this remark, the unknown boy rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I'm going to pretend you didn't even say that hurtful thing to me," He fake huffed. "Although, on a completely serious note, be careful about Harry and Ron, they seem to be getting more and more suspicious." "I will, I will." Hermione agreed.

"Don't worry mate, the Hermione we know would never lie to us." Harry said as he tried reasoning with the not very understanding Ron. "I know you'll probably think this is one of those acts where I don't trust Hermione, but I'm going to check the library to see if she's actually there." With that said, Ron left the room in a huff. "Wait! Ron, hold on, oh Merlin this is a bad idea isn't it..." Harry called as he ran after him. "She's not there!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. "Wow, I can't believe Hermione lied to us." Said the flabbergasted Harry Potter. "Well then, I guess we'll just ask her." Ron decided with a smug 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Hello, Hermione! How are you?" Both Harry an Ron asked a bit too cheerily. "Hello to you too, boys. I'm fine, how are you?" Hermione said while keeping up her cool demeanour. "Oh don't pull that with us, you liar!" Ron accused. "Great job mate, you're ever so subtle." Harry said with sarcasm dripping on his every word. "What are you talking about? I told you before I left, I was at the library." Hermione repeated her well rehearsed alibi. "No you weren't, we checked." Ron retorted. "You spied on me?! How could you do that to me, even you Harry? I thought you guys trusted me!" Hermione said feeling hurt. "Well we did Hermione, but you lied to us." Ron said. "Did you two even consider the fact that I could have gotten bored of being cooped up there the whole day, just to work on my horrid Ancient Runes essay? Just to let you know, I was outside sitting nearby the Black Lake. Now until you two decide you're ready to stop spying on me, don't even think about talking to me!" After finishing her quick lie, she rushed out of the room, still feeling a bit hurt that Harry and Ron would revert to spying on her just to find out the truth.

Tears slowly began to run down her rosy red cheeks. "If only I could tell them the truth, but who would accept me and him after that?" She thought to herself as she rushed to her only safe haven, the library. While she was running to the library she bumped into a huge wall. "Ow!" Hermione mumbled. "Watch where you're going Granger!" The one and only Draco Malfoy said with a hidden grin on his face. "Oh! Hi!" Hermione said as she tried to wipe the remainder of her tears. "Whoa...Mia are you okay?" Draco asked dropping his façade. "No, Draco, no I'm not. They almost found out about us today, I just wish so bad that we could come clean to the world." Hermione said with a glum voice. Hearing her sadness, Draco pulled her in for a warm hug. "You know what Mia, I couldn't care less if the dead Voldemort found out about us. Let's show the world who we really are after the Slytherins win the match." Draco proclaimed. "Really, too bad we won't be able to do that, because Gryffindor's going to win!" She teased back. No one would have guessed that Draco Malfoy would be the one to take her mood from sad to bursting out with laughter. "Still I agree, we'll do this tomorrow, right after the match, regardless of who wins." Hermione agreed. "Until then, goodnight Ms. Granger." With that said Draco left. "Always one for drama, eh?" Hermione thought as she smiled while heading back to the dormitory.

"Welcome to the Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match!" Colin Creevy exclaimed. The crowd roared and threw some threats in between. "It's not too late to place a bet!" Fred and George Weasely yelled out to the crowd. Professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes at the duo, some things were never going to change. "Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch yelled out. Both Harry and Draco soared up into the sky desperately searching for the golden snitch, which would ensure their victory indeed. Suddenly, Draco used the oldest trick in he history of quidditch, he flew straight to one corner where he didn't see the snitch, so Potter wouldn't be nearby the place he do see it. When he fell for the trick, Draco bolted for the area he did see it and caught the golden beauty. "Slytherin wins!" Declared Colin Creevy who apparently had to say it with some enthusiasm, or else he would be fired. Draco flew over to where his lover sat, and all eyes followed him. "What did I tell you Mia? Draco Malfoy ALWAYS gets what he wants." After saying that, he came close to her and kissed her in front of all of Hogwarts. "I love you." He said to her. "Me too." Hermione replied lovingly.


End file.
